


Chocolate Covered Harry

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2011 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chocolate, Drabble, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Chocolate Covered Harry

Severus took the melted chocolate and drizzled it over Harry's nipples, then licked and laved the skin clean.

"Delicious." Severus spattered more droplets on Harry's abdomen while Harry writhed, incoherently. 

The heat of the chocolate came first, then Severus's warm, wet tongue, and finally the cool air gave him goose bumps once his skin was damp but relatively clean.

Pushing his thighs apart, Severus murmured, "Ready?" Harry sucked in a breath as the chocolate hit his hard cock.

"Fuck," he groaned, thrusting up into Severus's mouth, Severus's hand caressing his sac. When his fingers slipped behind, Harry melted like chocolate.


End file.
